


Rain and Snores

by laurel_snart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big sister Claire Novak, Big sister Hayden Castillo, Boys In Love, Claire has to study, Clark is awesome, Family Breakfast, Hayden is Lucifer's daughter, Little Brother Jack, M/M, Sam is Sam, Sleepy Cuddles, everyone is sleepy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Un día libre no es común para esta familia sobrenatural, y que mejor manera de pasarla que durmiendo con la persona que más quieren. (no en el caso de las chicas o de Sam)





	Rain and Snores

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de donde salió la idea, pero adoro la relación entre Jack y Clark, así que espero disfruten. Tengo bastantes ideas para escribir y nada de tiempo, así que les dejo esto para que me perdonen por la tardanza.  
> Actualizaré el otro fic lo antes posible, lo prometo!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

La lluvia caía en el exterior, las gotas golpeteando contra el cristal de la ventana formaban una dulce melodía y el típico olor de las tormentas se colaba en la cálida habitación así como en el resto del búnker. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, Clark miraba el bulto que se hallaba bajo las frazadas: Jack aún dormía, y su rostro se veía tan dulce e indefenso que al de cabellera negra le costaba creer que era el hijo de Lucifer. 

Recordando que Castiel le había pedido que despertara a su hijo, el muchacho entró al cuarto y se sentó junto al nefilim. Comenzó a besar con ternura la mejilla de su novio que no estaba pegada a la almohada y sonrió cuando un sonidito de protesta se escapó desde el fondo de su garganta.

\- Despierta cariño - susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello - Es hora de levantarse. 

Jack se cubrió la cabeza con la frazada en señal de protesta. - No quiero. 

\- Vamos precioso. Tu padre quiere que desayunemos todos juntos.

\- No - se quejó el ser sobrenatural alargando la vocal; las cobijas se hicieron a un lado, revelando una mata de cabello despeinado y unos orbes llenos de sueño. Una de las manos del joven se enredó en la muñeca del mayor y comenzó a jalar suavemente - Vuelve a la cama, por favor. Tengo frío.

Clark rió con ternura debido al intento de su pareja, pero sabía que tenía que lograr que saliera de debajo de las sábanas. - No puedo cariño. Debes levantarte.

Su resolución pareció derretirse un poco al notar que el labio inferior de Jack sobresalía y que sus ojos se habían agrandado ligeramente. ¡Maldita cara de cachorrito! El menor de los dos estaba consciente de que podía conseguir casi todo con esa expresión, pero esta vez Clark no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Inclinándose hacia él, dejo un casto beso en sus labios - ¿Qué tal esto?: vamos a desayunar con tu familia y luego podemos pasar el resto del día haciendo lo que tú quieras. 

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Jack, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. El morocho solo asintió - De acuerdo. 

Barker sonrió para luego besarle la frente y levantarse del colchón. - Te espero en la cocina - dijo antes de traspasar el umbral. 

# # # # # #

Castiel se encontraba cocinando cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello por detrás. - Buen día cariño. 

\- Cas - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dean antes de que el cazador hundiera el rostro en el hombro del ángel. - Sueño Cassie. 

El serafín sonrió antes de voltear y tomar la cintura del pecoso para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Aún con piyama y el cabello revuelto, el mayor de los Winchester se veía condenadamente adorable. - Pues desayuna y volveremos a la cama. 

Al escuchar esto Dean esbozó una sonrisa y estampó sus labios contra los del ser alado, pero se separaron al escuchar las quejas de Claire:

 - Oigan, estoy tratando de comer - dijo la rubia con la boca llena. 

\- Pues deberías esperar a que los demás aparezcan, ¿no crees? - replicó el de ojos verdes con una mueca burlona. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa proveniente de Hayden, quien se estaba encargando de la comida ahora que el ojiazul tenía las manos ocupadas con la cintura de su pareja. 

En eso entraron Sam y Clark, ambos todavía con la ropa que utilizaban para dormir, aunque el más joven de ellos parecía estar más despierto que el hombre a su lado; unos minutos después apareció Jack, prácticamente escondido en un suéter que parecía pertenecerle al hijo de la alguacil ya que le quedaba bastante grande a su pequeña figura.

Todos se desparramaron por la cocina con su respectivo desayuno: Sam comía frutas con yoghurt sentado en la mesada, Claire a su lado con su tazón de cereal. En la mesa Hayden ocupaba la cabecera, comiendo tocino y huevos revueltos de manera distraída; a su derecha Cas le daba de comer al castaño puesto que Dean parecía estar a punto de volver a dormirse, y a su izquierda, Jack utilizaba el regazo de Clark como asiento, pero a éste parecía no incomodarle en absoluto. 

\- ¿Qué hay en la agenda? - preguntó el más alto de todos antes de bostezar. 

\- No hay ninguna caza que requiera de nuestra presencia - contestó el ángel - ¿Qué harán con su día libre?

\- Debo estudiar para un examen - replicó la rubia frunciéndole el ceño a su desayuno. 

Sam le revolvió el pelo a la joven antes de responder - Tal vez lea un poco, y luego... no tengo idea. 

\- Dos palabras - dijo Hayden mientras intentaba apartar la mano de Jack que quería tocar su cabello - Comer y dormir.

\- Ese suena como un excelente plan - la voz del pecoso sonó ahogada al estar su rostro hundido en el pecho de su novio, provocando que todos rieran ante la imagen que daba el rudo cazador ahora utilizando al morocho de almohada. 

\- No lo sé. Le dije a este muchachito que haríamos lo que él quisiera si se levantaba - Clark estaba sosteniendo firme pero cuidadosamente a su novio para que no se cayera; nadie sabía por qué, pero el nefilim estaba obsesionado con las oscuras hebras de la latina, y aunque ella quería a su hermanito a veces lograba ponerla bastante nerviosa. 

\- ¡Jack, si no dejas de molestar voy a morderte los dedos! - el tono en la voz de la morena bastó para que el chico se quedara quieto, aunque se arrepintió al instante de haberle hablado de esa manera - Lo lamento tesoro. Me pongo insoportable cuando no duermo bien. 

El hijo de Cas sonrió. - No hay problema - su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Hayden tomó su mano y dejó un beso en el dorso de esta. 

Terminada la comida, el de cabellos negros tomó a Dean para volver a acostarlo (sabía perfectamente que también él se quedaría en la cama) mientras que los demás se dirigían hacía diferentes partes del búnker para pasar el día: Claire se fue a su cuarto, Sam a la biblioteca, Hayden al sótano y el de ojos celestes siguió a su novio hacia la sala.

Jack lo llevó hacia uno de los sillones y le indicó que se sentara; qué pasaba por la mente del joven, no sabía, pero decidió seguirle la corriente pues el más chico era muy sensible y se decepcionaba incluso por las cosas más pequeñas. Una vez acomodado en los almohadones el castaño volvió a subir a su regazo, ambas piernas sobre uno de los muslos de Barker y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del mayor, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro cuando sintió los brazos de su novio rodeando su diminuta cintura. 

\- ¿Nos quedaremos así hasta la noche? - interrogó con ternura. 

\- Si - contestó el mitad ángel, acurrucándose aun más contra el cálido pecho en el que descansaba - Quiero que me abraces, q- que me mimes y- y que me digas cosas lindas. ¿Podemos hacerlo?

Los bellos orbes azules se dirigieron hacia los más claros, y Clark sintió mariposas revoloteando en el estómago al notar la suerte que tenía por estar con alguien tan cariñoso, dulce y amable junto a él, pero a la vez una sensación de tristeza recorría su cuerpo cuando Jack se veía inseguro de ser merecedor de las muestras de afecto que su familia le demostraba a diario; era el hijo del mismísimo Diablo, es cierto, pero no era igual al arcángel en lo absoluto. 

Apoyó una de sus manos contra el rostro del joven sobre él y posó sus labios sobre los contrarios repetidamente, para luego deslizar su boca por las mejillas, nariz, frente y cuello de Jack, quien reía tiernamente ante las caricias que le eran propiciadas. Clark se separó de la piel de su garganta y le sonrió con cariño: - Todo el tiempo que quieras bebé. - Las risas del joven Kline aumentaron de volumen cuanto los dedos de su pareja empezaron a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. 

De repente escucharon un golpe, y al ver hacia un costado notaron que Hayden yacía boca abajo en el piso. 

\- Hay, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Jack preocupado, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un leve ronquido por parte de la chica. 

\- Vaya manera de dormir - dijo el más grande mientras depositaba a su pequeño novio sobre los cojines del sillón para ir poder poner un almohadón bajo la cabeza de la mexicana. Volvió a su lugar y de inmediato el nefilim se colocó en su antigua posición, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y hundiendo su rostro en su hombro. 

\- Te quiero Clark - dijo tímidamente con las mejillas encendidas. 

\- Yo también te quiero pequeño - respondió el susodicho sonriendo. 

Ambos fueron quedándose dormidos poco a poco, arrullados por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo fuera del búnker y la respiración acompasada de la muchacha dentro; todo estaba bien por ahora, así que se rindieron ante el sueño, aunque sólo fuera por un par de horas.

 

 

 


End file.
